Almost Perfect
by Aunt Bebe
Summary: Mike gets involved with a woman who seems perfect, well almost. Filled with romance, intrigue and some mighty fine detective work.


There was a chill in the air more then usual. It was going to be a cold winter but that was a ways away. The police car pulled up to the crime scene and the two detectives exited their vehicle.

The lead detective on the case was briefed as his partner examined the scene. He met up with her and they began to examine the body.

"Miss I don't care who you are," the uniformed officer stated trying to block a woman from gaining access to the scene. "Detective!" the uniformed officer called.

Detective Mike Logan looked up and saw a woman standing next to the uniformed officer, "Great the press is here." Mike walked over to them and looked the woman over. "Can I help you?"

The woman removed her ID and showed it to Mike, "I am Agent Danielle O'Bryan. He was my partner."

He hated moments like this. "Come on," he led her down to the crime scene. "Detective Carolyn Barek," Mike spoke firmly, "This is Agent O'Bryan. He was her partner."

Carolyn eyedher smugly, "Hello." She moved out of the way and let Danielle through toview her partner. Danielle looked for a moment then ran back to her car. "Seems like she couldn't handle it," Carolyn remarked.

Mike shook his head and joined Danielle at her car, "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Danielle wiped her eyes before facing Mike. "What was the cause of death?"

"Gunshot wound. One to the head and one to the chest," Mike stated. "What was he doing out here alone?"

"He was on an assignment," Danielle stated. "I was," She grew uncomfortable, "Asked not to participate."

"Why?" Mike started to examine her carefully.

"Because I was just coming off of medical leave," Danielle leaned against the car. She watched the CSU team walk back and forth carrying bags of evidence. Carolyn approach them.

"Agent O'Bryan right?" Carolyn was going to make this difficult.

"Yes," Danielle crossed her arms. She didn't like Carolyn. "Let me guess. You want to know where I was tonight."

"Oh you're good," Carolyn grinned. "Well?"

Danielle pulled something from her bag and handed it to Mike. "Here," she sarcastically replied.

Mike unfolded the paper and nodded. It was a receipt from the local hospital proving that Danielle was not around the whole evening. "She's clear." He looked at Danielle. "Was your partner married?"

"No," Danielle lloweredher head towards the ground. "I need to tell his mother though." She rubbed her neck.

"We can do that," Mike noted.

"No I'd better," Danielle removed her keys and unlocked her vehicle. "I suppose you need me to come into the precinct so that you speak to me?" She eyed Carolyn angrily.

"Please," Mike removed his business card and handed it to her. "Can you meet us there in the morning?"

"Sure," Danielle noted. She got into her car and drove off.

The next morning Danielle arrived at the Major Case Squad. She dreaded moments like this. Even though she was in Law Enforcement she hated interrogations and this was going to be as close to one as she could get.

"Well what do you know," Carolyn glanced up, "She's here."

"Detectives," Danielle spoke softly. "You needed to speak to me."

"Yes," Mike stood up and seemed to tower over her. "Please come this way. Can I get you anything?"

"No," Danielle stated, "I'm fine I just want to get this over with."

They took a seat in the interrogation room. Danielle watched as Carolyn sat across from her. Mike sat next to her and removed his note pad. "Was there a case that you and your partner were working on?"

Danielle placed her clasped hands on the table. "He and a few other agents were," she paused, "On second thought some water might be nice."

"Sure," Mike nodded to Carolyn who left the room. "She doesn't mean to be so brash."

"Yes she does," Danielle noted, "Its part of who she is. I understand." She looked at Mike. "You're the charmer of the two. You start with patience and sympathy then you apply pressure. She just cuts to the chase."

"You're good," Mike didn't know what to think. He watched her and her body language carefully. Carolyn re-entered the room and handed Danielle the bottle of water.

"Thanks," Danielle smiled at her. "You know I am not the enemy." She looked directly at Carolyn. "You wanted to know about their case. This remains between us right?"

"Why?" Carolyn leaned forward watching her intently.

"John thought that there was some corruption," she sipped her water, "Within the department." She looked at the two detectives. "I don't have solid proof but I believed him. He and the other agents were working on a case and," Danielle swallowed hard. "Then he ends up dead."

"What was the case?" Mike asked.

"John got a tip about an illegal gun sales ring," Danielle's demeanor changed. "He filled me in as well as two other two agents but then he started getting death threats. He didn't speak much about it to me after that. He didn't want me to get involved."

"Why?" Carolyn asked rudely. "You were his partner."

"Yes but I was just coming off of medical leave and he didn't want me back in the hospital," Danielle stated. She pulled a folder from her bag and slid it over to Mike. "This is everything we had on the case. I hope that as a professional courtesy that you will,"

"Don't worry," Mike shook the folder. "I will make sure that no one knows that you are involved and we will return this when we are done."

"Thanks," Danielle began gathering her things, "Are we done here?"

"Sure," Mike closed his notebook and put it back in his pocket. "Can we call you if we have any more questions?"

"Yes," Danielle removed a card from her bag. She wrote down some numbers and handed Mike the card. "My home number is on there too," she stated. "I am not back towork full time."

"Well thank you for coming in," Mike stood up and opened the door for her. He watched her slowly walk away. He could smell the slightest hint of her perfume and he liked her short auburn hair.

Danielle liked Mike. She wasn't intimidated by his height or by his rough exterior. She knew who he was and knew about his career as a Police Detective. Danielle turned around and looked at the two detectives. "John kept all of his notes at his apartment. You might find something useful there." She removed her keys. "Here," She handed a key to Mike. "It's to the front door."

"Thanks," Mike stated. He walked Danielle to the main squad room. He could sense that she had something else to say. "Did you need anything else?"

"No," She wanted to speak but didn't trust Carolyn nor did she trust the cops at the precinct. She flashed Mike a look that spoke volumes.

"Do you want to join us at your partners place?" Mike was hoping she'd volunteer some information.

"No," She looked at Mike. "Please keep me informed."

That was her subtle hint asking to speak to him alone. "We will let you know."

Danielle arrived home a few minutes later. She sat on her couch and closed her eyes. Danielle ended up falling asleep and later woke to her telephone ringing. "Hello?"

"Hi," the booming voice spoke, "Its Detective Mike Logan."

"I was hoping you would call," Danielle stated.

"You need to talk?" He looked around to see if anyone was listening to his conversation.

"Yes but not at the precinct," she stated. "Can you meet me somewhere?"

"Sure," Mike could see Carolyn approach, "Where?"

"There's a small diner near my apartment," Danielle gave him the name and address. They disconnected the call after making the arrangements to meet.

Mike walked into the diner and looked around. He spotted Danielle in a corner booth then slid in across from her. "What's with all the secrecy?"

"Thanks for meeting me," Danielle removed a manila envelope from her bag and handed it to him. "These are surveillance photos."

"Photos of who?" he asked. Mike watched the waitress approach. She poured his coffee and took their order.

"My partner, a few of the other agents and their targets," Danielle sipped her water. "You are a smart detective I think you can figure out what's going on."

"Agent O'Bryan," Mike was leery.

"It's Danny," She replied. "I can't say any more."

"Why me?" he questioned.

"I have heard about your reputation," Danny fiddled with her napkin, "You shoot it straight Detective Logan."

"It's Mike," He looked at her, "I see." He had a good read on people. "You were being investigated. They think you were crooked too."

"They thought we both were," Danny sipped her water. "I was cleared however but John he wasn't. I want to clear his reputation." She looked at Mike with the biggest hazel eyes he had seen in a long time. "I know in my heart and my gut that he was clean. I need to prove that."

"Why?" Mike wasn't going to risk his reputation or his life on a potentially crooked Agent.

"Because Detective, excuse me Mike," She sighed. "He saved my life it's the least I can do."

"I will do what I can," Mike replied. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"I can get you into the department," Danny noted. "I can get you what you need. They won't question you and I have full access."

"I would appreciate that," Mike smiled. "Tomorrow morning okay with you?"

"Sure," Danny pulled money from her wallet. "Do you know where the ATF is?" Mike nodded. "I will meet you there say nine am?"

"Sounds good," Danny grabbed the check, paid the bill and left. She walked the block home.


End file.
